A detent mechanism for holding the location of an input shaft and preventing its arcuate travel is provided.
Numerous detent mechanisms are known in the prior art. The devices known by the Applicants are either of the type used to control electrical settings such as seen in television channel selectors, rotatable through 360.degree. or of the type using an arcuate toothed rack and a ratchet of some type. The Applicants are not aware of any detent mechanisms that have the configuration and advantages of their invention.
This invention provides a detent mechanism that limits the arcuate travel of the input vehicle also providing positional transversable detent protuberances. The device is simple in operation and construction, inexpensive to manufacture and effective in performing its designed for service.